Kiss in the Night
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: This story begins after the victory over Helms Deep and Rohan is recovering from deep loss of it's men, and it's army force. Legolas&OC! Please R&R! Legolas might come off a little OOCish..:/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second LOTRs oneshot, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTRs, if I did things would be different..**_**very**_** different!**

All of Rohan was at rest, save for a few people. Arianna goddaughter of Aragorn, was talking and helping the families of Rohan who lost someone at Helms Deep.

"I'll be here if you need me." Ari said comfortingly to yet another widow.

"Thank you Milady Arianna. Your offer is appreciated, we will return tomorrow." The widow said taking her two year old son from Ari's arms. Ari nodded and attempted a smile, when the toddler waved goodbye to her. Ari sighed deeply once she heard the huge doors creaked shut, so much hurt and sorrow. And she couldn't ease it, _'I need some air...'_ she thought moving towards the oak doors across the room. Ari swung them open and embraced the chill cold air, she closed her eyes. The whispering of the wind calmed her, gave her peace, it took the stress away too. Eventually she opened her eyes and returned to the cruel world of reality that lay at her feet. Ari looked around hoping that she was alone, to her left she noticed a familiar figure hooded and cloaked over looking the city of Edoras. Ari smiled and walked to him,

"What pray tell are you doing out at this hour?" she asked teasingly. Legolas turned to face her and he smiled,

"Watching the stars." He answered. They embraced, both holding each other tightly, clinging on for dear life. Ari began to cry into Legolas' chest,

"It's so hard. They've lost fathers, brothers, cousins, and friends. The pain in the children's eyes kills me inside!" Ari sobbed. Legolas rubbed her back comfortingly,

"You give comfort to others, yet you can find none for yourself. Why won't you let them comfort you as well?" he said

"Because, I'm the lucky one I lost no one that was dear to me." Ari said, tears still slowly and silently falling down her cheeks,

"Alas, that is true, but death had surrounded you, and threatened to take what you hold most precious." Legolas said calmly, gently stroking her soft chestnut locks. Ari wiped her eyes, and then tucked her head underneath Legolas' chin sighing.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" he asked breaking the silence. Ari didn't look up but whispered,

"Hold me, kiss me." Legolas smirked,

"I'll be happy to." Then he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Someone suggested I make this a chaptered story this chapter takes place the morning before the previous chapter. Another thing too, for those who wonder who this mysterious Ari is no fear; I'm working on posting her story soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own LOTRs. I do own Arianna, hands off.**

The next morning Ari rose early, to be honest she felt like staying inside her warm soft bed, under the inviting quilts. But it was not to be, she like many others had responsibilities. Groaning she flung the blankets off her body and dressed, after doing so she sat down at her mirror and brushed her layered, shoulder length, chestnut hair. Ari put down the brush after a few strokes and tied her hair back with her usual ribbon. Sighing she stood and exited the room, her mind wandering to Legolas and her secret relationship with him. It was secret for two reasons; both of them were that Aragorn and Gandalf would lay an egg in shock. Plus it just made it that more romantic. Then there was Helms Deep, all the deaths and injuries. It was very depressing, everything that happened was tied to the 'One Ring', and life itself depended on Frodo. Suddenly her thoughts were scattered as she ran into someone,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention so foolish of me." Ari said, scrambling off the man she had fallen on. It was here she recognized him, it was Legolas, and he was laughing…At her? Or her clumsiness? Arianna felt her face go beet red, as she stood up and brushed herself off,

"Sorry…Again." She mumbled. Legolas smiled at her,

"Lost in your thoughts again?" he asked. Ari nodded weakly,

"I'm meeting several widows today with Eowen, let me just say, I don't look forward to it. It was depressing enough to be apart of it and watch others die before my eyes. It's my punishment for sneaking out to fight." Legolas looked down both ways of the corridor, then took Ari's hands,

"I'm here when you need me, love." He said, pulling Ari into his arms. Then he swiftly brushed her temple with his lips. Ari smiled and sighed contently,

"I know. I love you." She said going on her toes to kiss Legolas on the lips. They separated,

"I love you too. I'd be a fool not to." Legolas said smiling handsomely. Ari smirked as her hands held his,

"Aye, you would be." she said, then slowly she let go of his hands and continued down the hall. After breakfast the punishment began, as Ari had predicted it was depressing, as a matter of fact she cried more than once. After several long hours of visiting with widows and their families, there were only two widows left. Eowen talked with one and Ari helped the other one by relieving her of her little boy.

"He was just a boy, then his father…Oh Milady, what am I to do now? Now that King of ours went and took our boys from us, along with our lives!" the middle aged woman sobbed. Ari patted her back,

"I'm sorry for your losses, King Theoden sends his regrets. Your food and clothing will be supplied here until you can hire someone or remarry." Ari said, for the thousandth time that day. Each woman's story was different and yet the same, they all lost someone and those who hadn't were few and lucky.

"Thank you." the woman said. Ari bounced the young boy on her leg making him squeal with delight, neither of the two women could hold back smiles at that.

"At least you still have this bundle of happiness." Ari said, breaking the silence. The woman nodded,

"Yes, well it's time we take our leave."

"I'll be here if you need me." Ari said comfortingly.

**A/N: So, do you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! That continues right after Chapter 1. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Arianna.**

In the middle of their kiss they were interrupted by a cough, they both looked in the direction of where it came. Aragorn stood leaning against the wall, smirking at them,

"Legolas, I thought you were watching Sauron's actions?" he teased. Ari was glad it was dark out otherwise the men probably would have noticed how pink her cheeks were. After all being caught by your Godfather, kissing his best friend isn't exactly a situation she wanted to be in. Legolas and Ari, let go of each other and Ari took a few steps back.

"Um…I'll let you two talk." She said nervously, moving to leave. Aragorn shook his head and sighing heavily she sat down on the stone, her feet dangling of the edge staring straight in front of her. In some way, she knew she wasn't _really_ in trouble, otherwise she would have been sent straight in. Legolas and Aragorn started talking in elvish, for a moment Ari thought they had forgotten she spoke the language. Ari felt a sharp pain in her head, groaning slightly she went to her feet, rubbing her forehead. Then she dusted off her plain and simple gown. All the sudden Legolas jerked his head at Ari and Aragorn,

"He's here." He said. Quickly Ari ran in front of them inside, where Pippin was holding the palantír Gandalf had confiscated from Saruman. Ari wasted no time in taking it from him, then she found herself reliving her father's death, Helms Deep and any other bad memory she possessed.

_Arianna, I know who you are…_ a voice whispered loudly inside her mind. Then it disappeared, but she no longer had the strength to move, and she passed out onto the tile flooring.

* * *

"Ari!" Legolas cried, as she fell down to the floor. Aragorn had gotten up and they rushed to her side,

"Is she all right?" Gandalf asked loudly, once discovering Pippin was all right. Aragorn took Ari's pulse,

"She's still, alive. I don't know beyond that." as he spoke, Ari's eyelids fluttered open, and she groaned,

"That hurt." She mumbled now finding the strength to stand…With Aragorn and Legolas' help. Legolas pulled Ari into his arms, and kissed her hair, nothing beyond that was done.

"I'm okay stop fretting over me. How's Pippin?" she asked eagerly. All the hobbits she knew were close to her heart, like little brothers would be.

"Pippin will be just fine." Gandalf said exhausted. He collected the orb, and left. Ari sighed with relief, Pippin was put back into bed and Merry hovered over him until he was well asleep and comfortable. Aragorn insisted Ari get some rest but she wouldn't hear of it,

"I'm not tired, certainly not after _that_." She said plainly. Aragorn sighed and left her and Legolas, in the throne room. Ari and Legolas pulled a padded bench nearby the flames, Legolas sat down first then Ari kicked off her shoes and cuddled into his side. After a few minutes of watching the flames Legolas spoke,

"Is there something you are not telling me Ari?" he asked. Ari looked up at him and smiled,

"Not that I can think of." She replied. Ari loved to look in his eyes, they were so beautiful. Legolas gave her the look that said, 'Give up, and tell me the truth.' Ari sighed and returned her head to its previous place,

"What I saw, when I held the palantír in my hands, were things I had forgotten…Or tried to. It frightened me a little bit, but I really am okay." She explained. Without looking up at him Ari knew he was smiling,

"There's no need to be frightened now." He said calmly, kissing her head again.

"You missed." Ari teased, looking up at him. Legolas looked a little confused,

"That was my head, these are my lips." She said pulling his chin down upon hers.

**A/N: Sorry if I made Ari seem a little Mary-sueish, I needed those bad memories to rekindle. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been preoccupied with Marauders' Dawn and I wasn't planning on making this a story. xD lol**

**Disclaimer: It is my sad duty to inform you that I do not own anything in this fic besides Ari. So sad **

Ari and Legolas talked the remainder of the night away. Ari had only dozed off once, on Legolas' shoulder. After dawn the couple was informed that breakfast would be served soon and that Ari would be needed once again to help heal the wounded. After breakfast an hour later, Legolas, Ari, Gimli, Aragorn, and finally Merry and Pippin were called to meet with Gandalf and King Théoden in the throne room. It was quickly made apparent that the King had not heard of the previous nights events, so Gandalf filled him in,

"-There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool yes, but an honest fool he remains." he concluded. Legolas shook the sleeping Ari next to him and she bolted upright,

"Right." she said trying to pretend she had never fallen asleep, "So you will be taking Pippin with you?" Ari asked. Gandalf nodded then leaned towards Aragorn and whispered something in his ear,

"Come Peregrin Took, it is time to take our leave." he said loudly walking past them all towards the doors. Both hobbits stood and followed him out, Ari yawned,

"That was a close one, thanks Legolas." Legolas smiled,

"No problem, Ari."

* * *

"I can't believe he's really gone." Merry sighed. Ari pulled him into a hug,

"You will see him again." she said softly.

"Ari!" someone called. Ari sighed,

"I will be back. Find something to do." she smiled. Ari stood and left the room,

"Yes?" she called turning into a room. Eomer and Aragorn were looking pitifully on Gimli,

"Tell this stubborn dwarf, he cannot have any more ale!" Eomer said. Ari put a hand over her mouth; Gimli looked as terrible as he did several nights before,

"Gimli, it would be bad for your health to have so much ale." Ari said gently approaching the drunken Gimli. Gimli looked at her,

"You are 'n angel, prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on…" he mumbled. Ari laughed,

"You are drunk my friend! No more ale for you, go take a nap." she said ushering him out of the room. Ari sighed, that was the most she had laughed for a long time.

"Who let him in here?" Ari inquired the men. Eomer shook his head,

"He said he wanted to drown some things away with ale. I fell for it." Aragorn clapped Eomer on the back,

"If there's one thing I know about dwarves it is that ale is just as valuable to them as Mithril and their mines." he said smirking. Aragorn left the room and Ari stood by the door in thought,

"I know the feeling Gimli possesses. Only I do not soak it in beer, I shed it in tears." she whispered, before leaving the room also. Ari was almost back to Merry when a voice called her name again, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Legolas coming towards her, Ari couldn't help her growing smile,

"Yes?" she asked. Legolas said nothing as he finally reached her. Suddenly he grabbed Ari's shoulders and pulled her up to his lips, Ari giggled when they pulled away,

"I missed you." Legolas explained smirking.

"I like that way of informing me." Ari said smiling. Legolas smiled,

"Me too…" Ari sighed,

"I have to get back to Merry, I love you." she said pecking him on the cheek.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. I think I'll go up to the ghosts then this story will be done. **** Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left…sad, sad. But don't worry; I'm plotting lots of one-shots with Ari and the rest of the crew. In those they'll be more humor than romance. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I own Ari, nothing else.**

"How do you know he'll be back?" Merry asked Ari. She sighed and put a hand to her heart,

"I know in here Merry." Ari said simply.

"Ari, where is Théoden?" Aragorn said loudly as he rushed into the hall. Ari stood then shrugged,

"I do not know." Aragorn nodded and ran out of the room, Ari turned to Merry,

"Will you be all right?" she asked. Merry nodded solemnly then motioned for her to get going,

"Go on, something's up. You should be there." he smiled weakly at her and Ari ran out after Aragorn. It did not take long for her to catch up with him; Ari knew the palace by heart and knew where he was headed. The corridors were small and lit by torchlight; many of them were unoccupied, whereas others had servants using them. The two, after twenty minutes of searching, found the King in the library with his comrades discussing recent events.

"My King, the beacons have been lit." Aragorn said with a quick and short bow. Théoden went to his feet and looked at Ari,

"Any word of Gandalf?" he asked. Ari curtsied and shook her head,

"No my lord." Théoden nodded and took several steps to his right.

"Eomer, gather our armies." Eomer, who had been with him, stood and bowed before walking past Ari. Legolas entered shortly after Eomer was dismissed and casually slid his hand into Ari's.

"What has occurred?" he whispered in her ear. Ari smirked,

"We will be departing to go to the aid of Minas Tirith very soon. Aye soon." she whispered back, squeezing his hand slightly. Aragorn and Théoden engaged in a conversation when Legolas snaked an arm around Ari's waist and led her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ari asked in the hall. She was trying to conceal her smile to no avail. Legolas smirked,

"There is something I would like to do before we leave and have no time." he said beginning to lead her by her hand down some passages. Several minutes later he stopped in front of a closet, Legolas pulled Ari inside then as he shut the door Ari took a quick look around.

"A storage cabinet?" she inquired turning to look at him. Legolas nodded grabbed her waist and brought her into a kiss. When he pulled away he said sweetly,

"I was not about to go to war without a kiss from you…" Ari's face froze in a smile and she kissed him,

"Nor would I...Why does this feel like this is the last time we will be together?" she asked resting her head on his chest. Legolas kissed her head,

"It won't be. I promise." he smiled and lifted her face so he could kiss her again. In the middle of making out a maid opened the door on them,

"Oh goodness gracious! I'm terribly sorry, my lord and lady." she said, quickly shutting the door. Ari and Legolas laughed and Ari's worries were forgotten. They did not linger long after that, both had responsibilities. As they parted the feeling returned in Ari's chest, it felt like it was constricting on her. Ari sighed as she walked in one direction, he in another this feeling in her chest was terrible and she wished greatly that it would disappear before Aragorn could notice she was concerned about something. His interrogations were…hard to avoid, his questions never had loopholes, and he could tell when she lied. No matter how hard Ari tried he always saw straight through her, like Legolas. Good thing was that not every one could tell when she did fib, only those closest to her.

**A/N: Well there you have it! By the way I don't know if any of you readers know but on my profile I try to have a date for my next update for my chaptered stories. Check it out! :) Reviews are welcome! Flames aren't.**


End file.
